


Sickly Assassin

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: Prompt/Quote from sheloveshim-3000 on Tumblr"Romanoff can you....."“Sorry I have a clingy, feverish assassin on my lap. I’ll call you back when I’ve convinced him that a cold doesn’t mean his dying. In case you are wondering who I am referring to it’s CLINT” Natasha answersClint has a cold which turns him into a moping, over dramatic man who trusts only one person to look after him.





	Sickly Assassin

Sympathy

Clint Barton Aka Hawkeye Aka Greatest Marksman. A steady hand, a beating heart and staying so still, you'd think he was a statue. The greatest marksman until he gets a cold.

Having a cold was never pleasant. On the rare occasion when Natshsa came down with a cold, she would avoid everyone. She kept to herself, sending periodic messages to Clint if she needed anything. Clint would bring it to her room and would leave it on the counter in her kitchenette. The only time Natasha allowed herself help from her team mates was if she was injured. If she was put on anything that would leave her vulnerable she only trusted Clint. Clint on the other hand was the opposite, unless he was on a mission then he would power through before crashing at the end of the mission. It was almost laughable, even when he had a minor cold and he was off duty how dependent he was on others, but he was choosey about who to trust. He’d not let any of the other Avengers near him yet unless it was life threatening. At first it had been Coulsdon, who had passed the torch to Natasha the moment he knew she wouldn’t kill his favourite archer. Natasha tolerated it, but she was hardly sympathetic with his minor colds and problems. But if Clint was hurt on a mission she'd move mountains to help him and keep him safe. 

Clint had a cold. Plain and simple or ‘Man Flu’ as Natasha liked to call it. 

When she appeared in his room after he failed to turn up for a sparring session he was lying back on the sofa, groaning wrapped up in a thick blanket.  
“Tasha I don’t feel so good” He moaned loudly. Natasha sighed but went to the kitchen to find the supplies shed hidden there last time he was sick. Natasha made him a drink before bringing it over to him. He took a sip and almost spat it out. It was warm water with lemon and a dash of honey. 

“You have a cold Clint’ Natasha said with mild agitation before taking the cup off him and placing it on the table. 

“Are you sure, I mean just last week we were exposed to that virus…” Clint began looking for another reason why he was sick “…you know I hate being sick”

“The ‘laughing’ virus” Natasha said with a smile at the idiocy if the scientist who released it.

They’d encountered a villain who had released a laughing gas virus on the Avengers, to incapacitate without hurting people in theory. Natasha had stayed low, as most of her fighting was hand to hand and close contact, so she’d avoided most of it. Clint on the other hand was high, along with Iron Man who were both exposed to it, as it floated up and hit them the hardest. Clint at one point was laughing so hard, he overbalanced on the roof and would have fallen had it not been for he quick, automatic reflexes. 

“Tony doesn’t have any symptoms” Natasha argued logically 

“Tony has a suit” Clint said back “It has to be…what else can it be?” 

“Banner checked us all out, we were fine. No lasting effects, it was meant to distract not kill or harm”

“But it’s unknown, maybe it’s a late side effect” Clint continued to argue

“I was exposed Clint, I’m fine and I don’t wear a suit or have superpowers to protect me” Natasha said  
“Apart from laughing, I was still fighting... somehow”

“You’re Russian” Groaned Clint again placing a hand over his head and dramatically throwing himself back on the sofa…again "Ouch that hurt" he'd managed to hit his head on the arm rest 

Natasha raised her eyebrow delicately asking the silent question as to how her heritage related to being sick. 

“You deal with the cold better” Clint said waving his hand in a random motion in her general direction 

Natasha sighed again with tiredness, cursing herself for letting her guard down to care for the archer, who was acting more like a child at the current time.

“Vitamin C, Sleep and plenty of water” She suggested getting things together for him

“I can’t sleep, I’m too…ACHOOO” Cllint sneezed dramatically throwing himself back on the sofa  
Natasha gently placed her hand on Clint’s forehead, to find him a bit feverish. She checked his face and neck. Hmm... Maybe he was sicker than she had first believed, not sick enough to warrant medical treatment, but maybe enough to warrant a little more sympathy and more hands on care. 

“Have some cold medicine” Natasha said getting a bottle from the cupboard “I used it last time. Knocks you out for a bit, but you get some sleep. Don’t worry I’ll keep watch”

Clint looked in 2 minds, until another coughing fit and sneeze made him rethink the option. 

“You’ll stay? “ He queried, though it was said in quiet voice 

“Promise” Natasha said with certainty knowing that she was not going to leaving Clint any time soon She loves the archer too damn much. 

One thing the 2 of them did have in common was a dislike of taking medicine, or being put under anything that impedes their minds or bodies, and the only time either would agree to anything that might impede their consciousness was if the other was there to 'keep watch' . Coulsdon was the only other acceptable candidate. 

“Fine” He said dramatically sounded even more like a child who had to do something they didn't want to do 

He took the medicine with a grimace at its unpleasant taste. Neither he nor Natasha knew how he would react to it. Clint had some odd reactions to medications and seemed to get some of the more problematic side effects and some of the things weren't even listed as side effects. The first batch he’d been on, shortly after Natasha arrived at SHIELD, he’d thought he could fly. It was Natasha's observation skills that stopped him falling out of the window, and since then she wouldn’t leave him on his own or didn’t trust him with anyone else. She grabbed a book from the shelf and sat beside him. Clint rotated himself around on the sofa and laid his head on her lap. Natasha raised her eyes to look at the ceiling but didn’t move him. She just kept reading her book. 

‘I’m dying Tash’ He continued with an overly dramatic whine. 

Natasha gently raised her eyebrow again  
“You’ve got a cold Clint. You’re not dying... “ Natasha reassured him 

“I am, I need to make a will...can I leave Jennifer to you. You’ll take care of her right? “He queried 

“For the love of... Why would you leave me your bow and arrow?” Natasha queried rather than pointing out that he wasn’t going to die from a cold. 

“It’s super important, I love it and I love you, so you’re a good match” Clint spoke like as if it was the most obvious thing.

Natasha sat still for a second gazing at him wondering how much of it was the fever talking, the meds talking or Clint talking. She wouldn’t deny that she cared about Clint, she cared for him more than she’d cared for most men in her life. Well if he was comparing her to his bow, she felt at least a little honoured. His bow was everything to him. 

“Think Steve would like my battle stamp collection... “ Clint continued to ramble “…and Tony, maybe he can have one of my new arrows to fiddle with…”

Natasha just listened with a tinge of amusement at Clint’s list of things he wished to leave people. Part of her wishing she could record this so she could play it back to him when he next tried to embarrass her or wind her up 

Just at that moment her phone rang and Clint groaned at the loud noise.

“Tash, that’s too loud. Can’t I die in peace?” He groaned  
She picked it up from the table 

“Stop being a baby” She said answering her phone ‘Hi Steve…” 

"Tasha don't leave me, you promised!" Clint said interrupting Natasha for a second 

“Romanoff can you.... “ Steve began speaking. 

“Sorry I have a clingy, feverish assassin on my lap. I’ll call you back when I’ve convinced him that a cold doesn’t mean his dying. In case you are wondering who I am referring to it’s CLINT” She said with a long, suffering sigh

“So you can’t help?” Steve queried

“Not today” Natasha spoke keeping her voice softer, she could see Clint starting to struggle to remain awake. 

“OK well tell Clint I hope he feels better soon” Steve said knowing a lost battle. He and Natasha were close, but he knew that if Natasha wasn't going to leave her best friend alone. 

“Will do. Good luck Steve with whatever it is, you need help with” 

Natasha hung up the phone before gently running a hand through Clint’s hair. Clint stopped fidgeting as her hands gently brushed through his hair. He stayed still, though pushed his head further into her hand making her smile slightly at the animal like gesture, sometimes Clint reminded her of a bird with his love of heights, but when he was like this, she was reminded that he was more like a loyal dog, who needed constant attention but you simply couldn't refuse because he was so loveable. 

“Sleep” She said gently continuing her ministrations “I promise I’ll stay”

Clint nodded, and Natasha continued to run a hand through his hair humming a Russian lullaby. Clint felt his eyes grow heavy, his body finally start to relax, snuggling further into Natasha making Natasha chuckle quietly. He felt safe. 

“Widow is so soft...“ He mumbled

Natasha’s sharp hearing caught the words

“Tell anyone else about this ‘Black Widow’ and you really will be dying” She answered trying to be serious

“Love you too Tash” Clint mumbled before falling to sleep. 

Natasha shook her head at his antics fondly. She picked up the book she was reading while watching out for him. They might be safe from monster, but there were 3 men in the tower who could be causing chaos and mayhem if left unsupervised.


End file.
